The Awakening
by pinkythebear
Summary: "It's Begun" "It all rest on his shoulders" "I know you wanted him to live a normal life but it won't matter if were all dead" Something is happening, a strong power is destroying everything and only one green haired teen is able to do something about it. The problem... he doesn't even know it. Angst, Sci-Fi, drama and hopefully suspense. Fran centered with strong B26 friendship!


**This is my first KHR fanfic. I have four chapters pre-made that I just need to touch up but I'm not sure how often I will be posting as I am in my senior year of HS and am a college bound student. But once I get my barings I hope to stick to a regular schedual. Please excuse the grammar mistakes and be gentle with me. This may be very confusing at first (or maye just for stupid people like me xp ) but all will be clear as the story progresses. Also as I have just gotten a new computer and I need to buy another Word Dox. or I cant type (and I mean literally the trial wont let me type a single word! DX) But anyway sorry for the rambling. Though I will tell you that this can be called a B26 story if you want it to be but otherwise I'm just going for a really close friendship! x) Love you lots and hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KHR!**

* * *

Even footsteps came down a dark hall way. A blonde haired man walked in silence to his destination as he carried an important letter to his boss. When he reached the closed door he knocked gently on it. At the third knock a voice came from the other side allowing him to enter. The man slipped inside and shut the door behind him. He walked forward to his boss still keeping his stoned face in place as the stench of the room reached his nose. The room smelled of old perfume and cigars. As the man walked further into the room he could clearly see the elderly man sitting behind the overgrown desk. He placed the letter on the desk and slid it forward towards the man. The white haired men gingerly picked up the letter.

Tearing the envelope open he extracted the letter and looked at the black ink written on its surface. As he read the letter the man's face went from neutral to confused to concerned and then morphed to a mixture of grief and anger. He sighed heavily and set the letter down; he lifted his elbows onto his desk and hid his face behind his hands. He breathed deeply.

"Nono? Boss what's wrong?" Asked the man who delivered the letter. The ninth boss looked up, he sighed again, his thoughts weighing heavily on his mind.

"It's begun." The man finally answered, his words dark and face solemn. The blonde infront of him choked, his faced bunched in pure shock.

"Boss- really? Wha-what are we going to do?" The man stuttered. The ninth boss stood from his chair and swiftly walked around his desk, making his way to the door.

"If they are awaking we need to stop it. If not then it will be too late. Call the Tenth." The man shouted to the blonde as he made his way out of the room. Many thoughts raced through his mind but he was only concentrated on one.

_We have to stop it or it will be the end, if they get their hands on it then we are all doomed._

**LINEBREAK**

"Boss, you have a call from the Ninth." Came the voice of a short silver haired man. A man with brown gravity defying hair looked up from his desk in mild surprise.

"That's unusual; the Ninth doesn't normally call here." The man said thoughtfully. He reached out to the other and took the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello Nono, how have you been-"

'_We have a problem.'_

"What's wrong?" The brunette said suddenly worried.

'_It's started.' _ The man nearly dropped the phone at that. He hands started to sweat and his throat ran dry.

"Are you sure?" He nearly begged.

'_Positive, if we don't do something about this soon, it will be too late. We need the boy.' _The voice was grave and tired.

"DAMN IT." He cursed, causing a worried glance from the other in the room. The silver headed men opened his mouth to say something but the brunette shook his head. "I gave him to _them _I thought it would be better if he wasn't in the immediate family."

'_That's fine but now we need him. I know you wanted him to have a normal life but it won't matter later if we're all dead.'_

"I know, I know." He sighed heavily. "I'll call them and see if we can't get the boy over here."

'_Hurry, it all rest on his shoulders.'_

The brunette hung up the phone and turned to the other in the room. "It's started, you know what to do." He stated calmly. The other nodded slowly and excused himself from the room. The brunette sunk down in his chair and closed his eyes tight.

"Yes, it all rest on his shoulders."

**LINEBREAK**

"VOOOOOIIII, get you asses up!" Screamed a man with long white hair, a long sword hug low on his belt. There was a small shuffle in the big room he stood in. A stack of papers in the middle of the room slowly fell apart to reveal a small man. The man wore a long black cloak, its hood pulled up over the man's head. What little you could see under it was only a frown and two purple triangles running down his cheeks. The man had purple hair as its ends showed from under the hood.

The man sat up and looked around at his surroundings until his eyes fell on a curled up pile of clothes. The man clicked his tongue before standing up, although unsteadily. He made his way over to the pile before kicking it. The pile moved and grumbled before rolling over to show off a head of wild blonde hair. The purple haired man kicked the man again. The blonde stirred and swatted at the offensive foot before rolling back over. Ticked, the other squatted down by the blonde and whispered.

"If you don't get up right now, I will charge you 2 million." He smiled before standing up. There was silence for a minute before the blonde shot up, his hair flying before settling around his face, covering his eyes.

"Ushishishi, a prince doesn't have to pay a commoner like you." The blonde laughed. The white haired man stomped over to the two and bellowed.

"VOOOOIII! Enough! Where's the boss?" His glare was murderous and his experienced hand placed on his sword. Both men infront of him stopped and pointed to the door at the end of the room. The swordsman snarled and made his way to the door at a fast pace. Just before he reached the door he brought his leg up and kicked it, the door nearly flew off its hinges from the force. The man stormed into the room and turned his glare to the man sitting in a chair sleeping.

"VVVVOOOOIIIIIIII, XANXUS GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY FROM THE TENTH!" The swordsman yelled to the sleeping man. There was a loud grunt and the man looked up, fuming pure anger.

"What the fuck do you want trash?" The man growled. He sat up in his chair and ran his hand through his black hair. Multiple scars shone on his face as well as annoyance.

"T-the Tenth sent us a letter! It's about the awakening!" The swords man averted his eyes. The black haired man suddenly stood his face raw with bewilderment.

"CRAP! Trash, get the other trash here! NOW!" The man demanded before picking up the land line on his desk. He dialed and shoved the phone between his shoulder and ear as he began to sort through the files that littered his desk. It took only a few rings before the line picked up.

"Trash! It started, we need the brat!" He spoke gruffly into the receiver. Only one word was spoken from the other line.

'_Shit.'_

**LINEBREAK**

"Shit." A curse rung out into the room the speaker was in. The few others in the room looked up at the curse.

"We don't have him." The speaker continued. "I know that! He ran away." His voice sounded agitated. "About eleven or twelve years ago-" He tapped his foot impatiently. "It's not my fault, did you forget what he is." The man sighed and ruffled his blue hair. "I don't know where he is. Besides, if you don't remember, I don't work for them anymore." He paused. "Meaning, if I find the boy I'm keeping him. That kid is valuable and hey I got my own people to look out for." Without saying another word the man hung up the phone. "Kufufufu, things just got interesting."

He walked into the middle of the room and looked to its occupants. "Come on, we have a boy to find." His multicolored eyes gleamed with hunger.

* * *

**Very short but it is just the prologue. Please review (And be honest with what I need to work on and if I have missed any details please) and if you like it a Fav. and Follow would be nice. More is to come and I hope you are willing to stick with me! Love you Lots and Until The Next Chapter! xD**


End file.
